Holding back
by CreativeFairy
Summary: Touko starts her journey through Unova but soon after she has left her home town problems start to build up.     Almost all of the characters from the Pokemon Black/White game are involved. Contains a lot of ToukoxN/Touya/Cilan and CherenxBianca shipping.
1. Prologue

**Holding back; Prologue  
><strong>  
><em>Touko's POV<em>

The red mark on my face was only getting redder and was about to bleed.  
>'Thanks trees, I whispered'.<br>But the scratches wouldn't hold me from running.

Running was all I could do right now.  
>Run away from all of the troubles I caused.<br>Run away from all the misery I've been through.  
>Run away from my best friends.<br>Run away from my beloved Pokémon.  
>But most of all, run away from love.<p>

_Touya's POV_

I kept on smacking him and screaming until he would react to me.  
>'How could you do this to her!'<br>'She loved you, not me she's like my sister!'  
>'She loved you more then she will ever love somebody else!'<br>'You better fix this or I will break you!'

Still I didn't get a reaction.  
>I smacked again.<br>Then I sighed and spoke normally.

'Could you at least go after her?'


	2. Chapter 1

**Holding back; Chapter 1**

_6 months before_

Touko's mom POV

The sun was setting and I had to go home but I couldn't and I also didn't wanted to cry, but it was to hard not to.  
>My little girl was growing up and was about to leave the nest for good. She had always been talking about adventures and training her Pokémon but I never thought about the fact that she seriously will be going on a journey. But I guess it will help her with her sadness.<p>

The day that she received her Oshawott she was so happy that she immediately ran home to let her father and me see it. That day was now 2 months ago and the mood hasn't changed since. Once she came home she saw me and immediately knew something was wrong. And she was right, because her dad had left us for another woman in Kanto.

The only thing he left was his Pidove, which wouldn't evolve, and a note addressed to Touko.

_Dear Touko,  
>I'm sorry for the things that you will have to deal alone from now on, but I just can't handle it anymore. I met someone when I was helping to fight team Rocket at Kanto and I'm going to stay with her. I hope you will forgive me for this once you grow up. I loved your mom with my whole heart but I started to like someone else and that friendship grew to an even bigger love. I'll be there whenever you need me and hopefully we will meet again.<em>

_Love,  
>Your father<em>__

I couldn't describe the look in here eyes once she finished and I still can't find out how she felt back then and now. She locked herself up for a week after that. Touko loved her dad so much. He was her support and she learned to laugh and enjoy life with all of the Pokémon she found, thanks to him. She even loved that Pidove as much as if it would have been her own family. I think that's why he left him here and of course the fact that it wouldn't evolve was also a huge factor. He always had an ego. That's why I felt for him.

Touko's POV

I watched my mom crying through the kitchen window. I knew she had also been through a lot but I couldn't help her. The day my dad left my kind heart also left. It sounds weird but it's the truth. We played everyday and he taught me everything I know now. In these 2 months I became a dark version of myself. The world lost his beauty and the Pokémon lost their glow. The only Pokémons I could love right now were Rose, my Oshawott and Sunshine; the Pidove my father gave me.

I haven't been seeing my friends in a while now but they seem to understand. This will all change in a couple of days because me, Bianca and Cheren will be going on a journey. Separately, but we made promises that will meet each other in every town.

Touya will also go on an adventure and that cheered me up a bit. He's like a brother and he is the only one I can talk to although he still has a dad. That's also the reason why he is departing later. He has to help his dad with some Pokémon business.  
>'His dad', I sighed.<p>

My eyes were starting to water again and I felt tears running down my face so I quickly opened up the fridge and grabbed a large bucket of ice cream.  
>It's good that I still walk around the house sometimes otherwise I would be as big as a Snorlax. Rose was looking up to me as if it wanted to say something but I just walked away and sat on the couch. Rose hugged my leg tightly and jumped on the seat next to me just at the same moment that Sunshine came flying from upstairs. And that's how we spend the afternoon hugging and eating ice cream together.<p>

'You two will always be my best friends and lovers, I giggled.'  
>'Well I sure hope not, because you have to be safe on your journey so you better make some good friends that can take care of you.'<p>

I turned around quickly and saw my mom standing at the door.  
>'Mom! I'm sorry that I didn't joined you in the garden.'<br>'It's all right Touko, I know your reasons for the way you have been acting and I think you are dealing with it quite well.' She smiled and sat next to me on the couch.  
>'But I have to speak to you very seriously before you go because I have some rules!'<br>'Mom! Not again!'  
>'Yes Touko, again.'<br>'First of all, you should call me immediately if anything is wrong!  
>No boys and especially not in your tent!<br>And you may only sleep in your tent when there isn't a Pokecenter of a hotel in the neighbourhood!'  
>'I know mom, I wasn't planning to meet boys. Boys are pricks who leave you when you have a child!'<br>I spoke before I thought and stared in shock at my mom. 'I'm sorry mom!'  
>'It's okay Touko, but not all men are like that. One day you will find somebody you truly love and you will know that.'<p>

I turned around when my mom walked away and whispered to Sunshine and Rose: 'We should go pack our stuff. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Holding back; Chapter 2**

_Touko's POV_

'We are done!' I screeched happily.  
>I threw my bag down the stairs and walked right after it.<br>When I turn to mom she smiled at me but I could see the sadness she felt about the fact that I was leaving.  
>'So soon?'<br>'Yes mom so soon..'  
>'Well I wanted to give you some cookies before you are going on your journey so you have to wait for about one hour!'<br>'Awwh mom you shouldn't do that!'  
>'Well I did and you're going to like them.'<br>I giggled. Mom wasn't really good at baking. She did was at cooking though.  
>'Well if it's going to take another hour I'm going to say bye to everyone in town!'<br>'That's fine, be careful sweetie!'  
>'I will.'<br>I picked up Rose and whistled to Sunshine when I went out.

_Unknown POV_

While I was sitting in the tree I saw her walking towards me. She didn't notice me, silly girl. She always has been a bit inattentive. As I looked closely at her I could see that her Pokémon were also with her. 'This could be a bit dangerous', I whispered to my Purrloin.  
>Just when the girl was walking underneath the tree I let my legs hang loose and dropped myself.<p>

_Touko's POV  
><em>  
>As Sunshine was pecking someone like there was no tomorrow I scrambled up on my feet.<br>'Who the hell are you! And why are you scaring me like that!'  
>The boy lifted his head and I began to laugh.<br>'Touya! What happened to your nose? I laughed'  
>'What does it looks like? I aimed to fall on you with my butt but my face came down first.'<br>'Awh you poor Deerling, I giggled. That's the punishment for startling me.'  
>Touko started tickling me and as soon as we felt the first time we did the second time.<br>'Haha stop Touya! Stop!'  
>He didn't stopped until he was on top of me holding my hands and blowing wind into my nose. He knew my weakness. I laughed out so loud that I startled several Pidove's. Rose and sunshine were sitting in the grass watching us; they knew Touya and his jokes.<p>

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming our way.  
>I turned my head to see who it was and I saw Bianca and Cheren. They were all red and puffy.<br>'Touko and Touya what are you guys doing, are you hurt! Bianca yelled'  
>'We heard you guys screaming so we thought something was up' Cheren was multitasking again so that he could talk normally, adjust his clothes from the running and observe the situation. 'And why are you guys in such a… unique position.'<br>Touya and I looked at each other with our heads as red as an Groudon and he quickly jumped off of me.  
>'Awhh, you guys are blushing.' Bianca giggled.<br>'No we are not, it's just hot.'  
>'Touya you are lying! You two are always cuddling like that don't you!'<br>'Bianca what are you talking about? Touya and I are like sister and brother, you know that.'  
>'Yes but this is where it starts! After this you guys are 'friendly' kissing. Then you're going to the next level and than marriage!'<br>'You're parents will be so proud Touko!'  
>Biance slapped her hand in front of her mouth and Cheren was looking as if he needed to go to the bathroom. The joking and cheerful mood was totally gone. Everybody looked at me.<br>'Touko, Bianca didn't meant it like that, Touya whispered.'  
>'I know nothing to worry about!, I said with tears in my eyes. I'm going to look around town so I will see you guys later, bye.'<br>As I walked away I noticed that Touya and Cheren were looking furiously at Bianca.

I walked further to town and when I knew they couldn't see and hear me anymore I crashed down. I cried until my eyes were popping out. When I was a little girl I always wanted to marry someone. I imagined me walking down the aisle with my dad and my mom crying. But that was impossible because dad was gone. Biance hit me with the words as if I were struck with a level 100 thunder attack.  
>I felt how my eyes were starting watering again when I heard the bushes behind me rustle. I screamed and turned around.<p>

As an old lady walked out of the bushes she said:  
>'Don't be scared young girl I was looking for a Foongus so he could point me to some mushrooms.'<br>I sighed. 'I saw a Foongus just now so it shouldn't be too far away from here.'  
>'Thank you my dear! Can I help you with something?'<br>'No ma'am, but thanks for the offer.' I smiled.  
>'I could read your future for you if you wish.'<br>I looked at the old lady as if she just turned into a Metapod.  
>'Excuse me?'<br>'I am a fortune teller for the people which are in desperate need for one.'  
>'Well if you would like to tell me my future, I will be pleased but I'm not a person who is believes in fortune telling.'<br>'Oh young lass you soon will, the old lady smirked as she began to sit down in front of me and looking at me.'

This old lady is freaking me out.  
>'You've been through a lot lately haven't you? You've got the feeling that you are disappointing everyone in your life because you lost hope.'<br>I looked at her with big eyes when she finished the sentence.  
>'How did you know what I told my Pokémon!'<br>The old lady ignored me and kept talking.  
>'You're going on a big journey this afternoon where you will have to grow up quickly, but you are ready for it. Your mom also thinks so.'<br>I looked in shock when she continued once again.  
>'When you are on your journey you will meet a lot of new friends and Pokémon. And love. You already have seen him and talked to him.'<br>My head went Magmar red and I stuttered; 'I never met a boy which I was in love with.'  
>'Not in love but you already met him. It will all fall into place on your journey.'<br>'There is also a man. An important one he will have a huge impact at your journey. He's from another region and he has an infant. He thought the child everything he knew in the wish that the child would grow up good. He left his wife and..'  
>'STOP! I don't want to hear anything else! You're doing mind tricks!'<br>When I ran away I heard to old lady scream that I have to listen. But I didn't have to listen to an old crazy woman.

I walked past al the houses and neighbours quickly so I could say goodbye and go home. The last stop was at professor Junipers lab and I didn't make it a long stop because I will see her around on my journey. When I was done there I went home.

I went straight up to my room after I said hello to mom.  
>When I walked up the stairs I heard mom say: 'Only 20 minutes and they will be done!'<br>I didn't cared and once I was in my room I sled down to the floor against the door and starting whispering to Sunshine.  
>'That old lady was nuts. It was if she was talking about… dad.<p> 


End file.
